The purpose of this contract is to provide a study data set which will link second and higher order Utah resident births occurring from 1987 to 1990, to their previous sibling births and also with the linked data file previously constructed for the time period of 1970 through 1986. In addition, information concerning the occupation and industry last worked by the parents will be added to the study data set.